1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for introducing CO.sub.2 into a preferably liquid extinguishing medium, including a housing with a feed line for extinguishing means, a feed pipe, provided with a metering valve, for CO.sub.2, as well as an outlet line. Homogeneous bubble flows can be generated upstream of the extinguishing nozzle of fire extinguishing systems with the aid of such devices.
2. Discussion of Background
Although not for CO.sub.2, such mixing devices are adequately known, for example from WO 95/24272. In this case, the inert gas is generally added in gaseous form and also serves as propellant for the extinguishing means. The inert gas is fed intermittently into the mixing device, in order to achieve a defined plug flow in the feed line to the extinguishing nozzles. A further known solution for hand-held fire extinguishers in accordance with DE-U1 295 10 982 provides that CO.sub.2 is added to the extinguishing means at the extinguishing nozzle itself. The aim thereby is to generate an aerosol-like mixture with water droplets brought to freezing temperature. It goes without saying that it is not possible with the aid of this measure to produce a homogeneous bubble flow upstream of the extinguishing nozzle.